


It Goes Without Saying...

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bonus Feelings, Cuddling, F/F, Hair-pulling, I Mean Beau Speaks Four Languages, I'm a Little Rusty Forgive Me, Life-Affirming Sex, One (1) Cunning Linguist Joke, Oral Sex, Spoilers for Episode 29 of Campaign 2, Vaginal Fingering, post battle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: Beau is aroused. So is Keg.Nothing like sex after a hard battle to re-affirm that yes, you are indeed alive.





	It Goes Without Saying...

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd been planning on coming out of smut writing retirement to write Beau/Keg *anyway*, and had the perfect title for some mildly angsty sexy-times fic with these two, as a continuation of Let The Cards Fall Where They Will. And then episode 29 happened and hells, I had to write them happy, because we all need some happy sex fic after the last month, yeah?
> 
> Still sitting on my perfect sex/angst fic title, just in case though.

They had won. They had won, of course they had won, there had been no doubt in Beau’s mind about what the outcome of the battle would be. (That was a lie. Molly had taught her not to take anything for granted.) Beau had known that if there was any justice in this world, or karma, or fate, that when they found Lorenzo they would end him. She could still recall the feel of the impact of her fists against his flesh, the power behind her blows, the way he had looked at her when her strikes had momentarily stunned him.

“FUCK HIM UP!” Beau had yelled, and they _had._ They had and the smell of charred Lorenzo still clung to her like bad perfume.

Keg didn’t seem to mind, or at least she did not complain. Then again, her tongue was currently in Beau’s mouth, and it wasn’t like Keg didn’t smell like ash and sweat and blood as well. She tasted like her cigarettes smelled, and that was fine, very much more than fine really. It was rough, harsh, _real_ , and it made Beau moan a little as she gripped Keg even tighter.

They were back at the Landlocked Lady, because it had been the closest place, and familiar, and safe, and the beds were soft. In another room, Yasha and Jester and Fjord were still unconscious, all the healers drained of magic after that fight, but none of the three had been grievously injured at least. When they woke there would be healing, and crying, and someone would have to tell them what had happened to Molly. But Beau couldn’t think about that at the moment, and maybe that was selfish, but maybe she had earned that right, for just a few hours, the right to think about herself, to lose herself in the moment.

Keg pulled back, looking breathless and a bit stunned, and Beau had to smirk just a little because even though she had been distracted with her own thoughts, she had still managed to put that expression on Keg’s face. Keg’s muscles under her hands were as hard as the dwarf’s armor had been (the armor had been a bitch and a half for Beau to get off of her, but so worth it) and wow that was hot.

“How do you want to do this?” Keg asked, her voice rough and thick with what Beau was pretty sure was arousal. “I’m easy— okay not easy— okay, maybe a little— I’m not picky I guess is what I’m saying—“

Beau stopped Keg’s words with another kiss, reveling in the weight of Keg on top of her. It was nice not being the most awkward person in the bed for a change. Adrenaline and endorphins and arousal made for a hell of a post-battle high, filled her with confidence and loosened her tongue. She pulled back from the kiss and gave Keg what she hoped was a slow, easy smile.

“We’ve got all night,” Beau said, though it was closer to morning after everything that had happened. Fuck semantics. “Relax. You don’t have to be gentle with me, just don’t draw blood, all right? And I like teeth. Like a lot. I like it when people leave marks.”

“Same. Very much same,” Keg said with a frantic nod, then a bit of a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I get a little giddy after, you know, _not_ dying in battle. And, you know, aroused, like holy fuck.”

Beau totally understood that. Her body was screaming at her that she was alive and not dead and she should celebrate that fact with as much enthusiasm as possible, several times at least, before succumbing to the inevitable crash. She ran her fingers down Keg’s arms until she reached one of Keg’s hands, running her thumb over the large knuckles.

“I want those in me,” Beau said. She liked it when women told her what to do in bed, but she wasn’t above giving a little direction herself, some helpful suggestions. From the little intake of breath and the widening of her eyes, it looked like Keg _also_ liked being told what to do.

“I can do that,” Keg said, and then her mouth was on Beau’s neck and one hand was sliding down Beau’s chest and Beau gasped at the sensation of Keg’s teeth on her skin and her callused fingers running across her breast, circling one nipple.

Beau hadn’t ever been with a woman with facial hair before, but the noises coming out of Beau’s mouth definitely weren’t complaints as she felt the prickly burn of stubble against her neck and shoulder as Keg kissed and nibbled and bit, as one hand stayed at her breast, pinching one nipple while the other slid lower, down where Beau wanted it most. When one heavily callused finger brushed against her clit, Beau swore and rolled her hips, desperate for more contact.

Beau felt Keg chuckle against her neck before the dwarf lifted her head, her eyes bright and her smile wide. “You’re awful impatient for someone who just told me to relax, and that we had all night,” she said, fingers slowly trailing from Beau’s clit to her entrance and back again, maddeningly slow.

Beau groaned and lifted her hips, trying to get Keg’s fingers to slide where she wanted them, needed them to go. “Gods, you are _such_ a fucking tease. I thought you were the kinda girl that, you know, got straight to the point.”

“Nothing straight about any of this,” Keg said with a laugh, finally finally finally sinking one finger into Beau, who made an embarrassingly needy sound and arched her back.

“More. Please? Please please please?” Beau wasn’t ashamed to beg in the bedroom, not if it got her what she wanted. She shifted one leg in between Keg’s, incentive or reward, and felt the dwarf’s arousal as Keg ground against it.

“Oh fuck,” Keg moaned as she added another finger and started to thrust, and Beau didn’t know which was hotter, the feeling of Keg’s fingers inside her, Keg’s thumb sliding against her clit with every thrust, the rippling of the muscles in Keg’s arm, or how utterly wrecked she sounded. “I’ve been thinking about this since that fight in the woods with those, whatever the hell they were, those giant bug things?”

“Fuck, really? I had no idea,” Beau said as her fingers tightened on Keg’s biceps. “Man, the way you just lifted that gate up earlier like it was nothing? So hot. Oh yes, right there, don’t stop—“

When Beau came it felt like how she imagined being hit with Keg’s warhammer would feel, heavy and sudden, knocking the breath from her lungs as pleasure consumed her. She opened eyes that she hadn’t even realize she had closed to see Keg grinning at her as the dwarf removed her slicked fingers from inside Beau.

“So, do you give as good as you get?” Keg asked with a smirk.

Beau smirked back and slowly ran her tongue across her bottom lip as she arched an eyebrow. “Well, I _am_ fluent in four languages.”

Beau’s declaration was met with a blank stare.

“I’m a cunning linguist?” Beau tried, and Keg went from blank stare to mildly puzzled.

“Did I give you an orgasm so amazing it caused you to stop making sense?”

Beau sighed and threw subtlety out the window. “I want to eat you out until you forget your own name.”

That did the trick, and moments later Beau was kissing her way down Keg’s body, tongue laving over some of Keg’s more interesting scars until she was settled in between Keg’s legs, mouthing at the warm, wet center of her. Keg made a surprisingly high pitched sound and grasped at Beau’s hair, pulling on it. Beau paused and looked up.

“You all right up there?”

“Good—those are good noises,” Keg said, panting. “Is the hair pulling okay?”

“Very okay,” Beau said, and then went back to the task at hand. One of her favorite places to be was between the legs of a woman, if she was honest with herself. All the senses were involved, touch, taste, smell, sight. Hearing became a little muffled once she really got going and Keg had her head trapped between her thighs, but that was all right, Beau could still hear the sounds Keg was making despite all that. That was what Beau loved best about going down, actually, being up close to all the action and hearing the sounds her partner made and knowing that she was the cause of them, controlling pitch and tempo with what her lips and her tongue were doing.

It almost felt like Keg was going to crush Beau’s head with her thighs when she finally came, and Beau had a feeling she shouldn’t have found that as hot as she did, and mentally made a note to explore that whole concept later. Once Keg relaxed her vice-like grip, Beau surfaced with a gasp and a grin, rubbing her sore jaw for a moment before resting her head on Keg’s rock hard thigh.

“Gods… godsdamn,” Keg managed to stammer once she was able to form words again. “I need a cigarette after that.”

Beau chuckled, pleased with herself. “I’ll take one of those, if you’re offering. And then… round two?”

**********

Beau woke up feeling sore in the best of ways, in desperate need of a bath, and with Keg wrapped around her almost as tightly as that time with the magic suffocating rug. She blinked, utterly at a loss. No one had ever stayed with Beau afterwards. Hells, that’s why she had told Keg that she could sneak out after, because she had learned to expect that from the women she slept with, after her first girlfriend had been out the window and gone long before the sun had risen. It was different with paid companionship, when all Beau wanted was a little stress relief and then the bed to herself. She had fully expected Keg to take the out Beau had offered her. But she hadn’t.

Beau shifted a little, relishing the prickly stubble burn that Keg had left between her thighs during round… well, Beau had lost count by that point. She could just see out the window, where the sun was beginning to set.

Keg made a sound and opened her eyes, smiling for a second before looking mildly panicked. “Oh shit. I was supposed to sneak out, wasn’t I, so things wouldn’t be weird. I made things weird, didn’t I?”

Beau found herself smiling and making no effort to pull away from Keg, who she noticed wasn’t pulling away either. In some strange way, the cuddling felt more intimate than the hours of sex had. “Nah, it’s cool. And it’s obviously too late to sneak out now. Are you hungry? We should eat. Maybe have a bath. Let the others know we’re still alive. You could sneak out tomorrow morning instead. If you wanted to, I mean.”

“Okay, yeah, that works. I’m starving,” Keg said, but she didn’t disentangle herself from Beau. “And I’d say we both need that bath after all that. I can leave tomorrow. If I want to.”

“If you want to,” Beau echoed, feeling something flutter in her chest at the thought of Keg leaving that she didn’t want to examine too closely, at least not at the moment. She’d worry about that in the morning. “We should probably get up.”

Neither of them moved.

“We could share the bath,” Keg said.

“We could.”

“In a minute.”

“In a minute,” Beau agreed, cupping Keg’s cheek and giving her a kiss, not wanting to move from the strong circle of Keg’s arms. “In a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm angel-ascending over on Tumblr if y'all want to stop by and say hi!


End file.
